The Story of Their Lives
by Gryfyndor Girl
Summary: This is a Lily/James fic, my first ever! Theres some kinds deep stuff in here so thats why its pg-13.. and language. might be a little ooc
1. The Beginning

Ok, new story, I'm a slacker, I know, but I have so many IDEAS!!! I'm in a creative mood, so the next chap in histb should be up. This is a Lily/James story, cus I love them both to pieces, its starting in the middle of the summer before third year. Just for stories sakes so that James doesn't know Lily, she's gonna be in Ravenclaw. Disclaimer: I do not own animagni, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, or the traitorous Peter. I would like to own James, Remus, Sirius, Draco Malfoy, and a corvette, but alas, I don't. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Hands off!!  
  
The girl sat, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. Big, fat, sloppy, gushy, wet tears. One dropped down, splattering on the photo she held in her hands delicately, like it was a precious gem, or a fragile flower. She quickly wiped the water from the picture, so as not to ruin it. Her emerald eyes, which normally sparkled when she was happy, or could be dark and icy when she was upset, were now bloodshot from crying. She tucked her fiery red hair behind her ear. The occupant of the photo looked worried, seeing her disheveled looks, but grinned at her and winked, making her smile.  
  
Suddenly her door banged open, and her sister, Petunia, stood in the doorway. She was a lanky girl, with mousy brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a face that slightly resembled a horse. She was the complete opposite of her sister in every way.  
  
The red-haired girl quickly shoved the picture under her pillow and wiped away her remaining tears.  
  
"Freak, mum and dad want to me to tell you that dinner's ready. And for Gods' sakes clean yourself up, you're a wreck." she said with a sneer.  
  
"Alright Petunia, you can leave now." the red-haired girl said with a sigh. Petunia sniffled and imitated crying, dashing out the door when her sister threw a clock at her. It smashed against a wall and broke. Lily Evans screamed her fury and sadness into her pillow. "Dammit, I liked that clock! Ugh!" She pulled the picture back from its' hiding place. He didn't know she had taken it. He didn't know who she was.  
  
It had been the last day of school, and everyone was rushing around packing, hugging, crying, and taking pictures. Lily had been walking past the schools favorite group of boys, the Marauders. They played pranks, tricks, and lifted spirits of all around them. She had walked past, with her camera, and Sirius Black, a show off, goof off, but all around good guy jumped up from where he was basking in the sun. "Hey! Hey there! Take a picture of two of the coolest guys at Hogwarts." He pulled James up, slinging an arm around his shoulders and grinning widely. Remus, a quiet, intelligent, kindhearted boy who planned most of the Marauder's pranks snorted in amusement, earning a grin from James. She obliged, blushing rosily in embarrassment.  
  
Remus stood up and sighed, sticking out his hand. "Sorry about that. Remus Lupin. I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
Lily took his hand, lightly shaking it. "I know who you are. The Marauders, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, the two coolest guys in our year, James Potter, and the infamous Sirius Black. The mysterious one, the one who doesn't quite belong, the charmer, and the pranker. Everyone knows who you are. You've earned quite a name for yourself, all of your two years being here."  
  
Remus flushed at her scolding sarcastic tone. "She sounds like my mother, jeez. You've earned quite a name for yourself, you troublemaker!" Sirius muttered to James in a high falsetto voice, who laughed in response.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears, the hopes she had of getting to know James sinking like a rock. She turned and stalked off, hearing Remus call after her "Wait! What's your name?!?" She pretended not to hear. He didn't know her. He didn't care.  
  
"My only love sprung from my only hate.." Lily hated pranking. It was stupid and childish, and always hurt someone, either physically or emotionally. Pranks had to be played on someone. Someone had to be a target, a victim. Lily hated that. But she truly liked James. There was more to him, Lily thought, than good looks, charms, and pranks. She sighed again and slid the picture under her pillow and went down to dinner.  
  
"Lillian, pass the meat please." Her mother, Marie said gently. Lily, a delicate girl, struggled to pick up the huge platter of chicken, which resulted in her dropping it and it smashing against the floor. "Oh no!" her mother shrieked. "That was my best platter!" Her father stood up slowly, turning his cold, furious brown eyes on Lily.  
  
"You clumsy girl." he growled. All the heads in the family turned slowly to face Frank Evans. The platter was forgotten and there was a much more dangerous problem at hand. Frank was drunk. Frank had a temper. "You stupid, clumsy, ignorant girl. Can't you do anything right? What about that school of yours? Don't they teach you anything? Or do you not pay attention, is that it? We pay for all those clothes and school supplies and you repay us by fooling around, huh?" Franks' voice rose steadily in volume until he was roaring.  
  
"No, daddy, I do try hard, you've seen my grades, and-"  
  
"Don't you lie to me! Go to your room, you insolent little witch!"  
  
"But daddy-"  
  
SMACK  
  
Lily's hand slowly rose up to the red mark spreading across her cheek. He had slapped her.  
  
"Frank, please don't-"  
  
"Stay out of this woman!" He turned back to Lily. "You think you can just talk back to us now? Just because you have this magic mumbo jumbo you can do anything you want?" He had backed her into a corner, where she stood trembling in fright. Frank was shaking with rage, and he pulled his arm back for another blow. He hit thin air.  
  
The boy ran a hand through his messy black hair, and gazed at the photo he gripped. The girl smiled up at him and waved. She had flaming red hair, stunning green eyes, and was wearing strapless jade green dress robes that hugged her figure until the empire waistline, where it flowed lightly to the floor. She didn't know he had it. She hated him.  
  
It was the Christmas Ball, and she had been having fun with her fellow Ravenclaw girls. Will Creevy, a photography fanatic had taken it, and James had caught up with him when he was developing the film. He had gotten a copy of the photograph, and her name. It was Lily Evans.  
  
She hated him, he was sure, because he had accidentally laughed at her that time at the end of the year, when Sirius had make a crack about her. He hadn't meant to laugh, but Sirius was right, she did sound like Mrs. Black. He hadn't meant for her to get so mad. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He just wished he could have said he was sorry, and formally introduced himself. He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as it was the full moon, and he had been with Remus. He went downstairs, and nearly fell down them when he saw the person standing at the bottom.  
  
"You?!?" she gasped when she saw him.  
  
"And you! What are you doing in my house?!?"  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it, her eyes confused. "I'm in... your... house? Your house?"  
  
James was also becoming very confused. "Yes... The home of James and Anthony Potter, temporary home of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Not meaning to sound rude, but what are you doing here, and moreover, how did you get here?"  
  
Lily paused again, and replied, "I have no idea."  
  
Ok, what do you think? Help me think of a good title, this one is. mediocre at the most. Any comments are welcome, I don't care. Do you like the thing? It's a bit of conflict with Lily's dad it might. oh, I dunno, be foreshadowing!!!! Lol ok I luv you all, muah!! 


	2. Lily Gets A Job

A bit of a language warning here, but that's pretty much all. A bit of sexual reference near to the end. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine... seriously.  
  
There was a long pause, and then James exclaimed, "What do you mean you don't know!"  
  
"James? Is there someone there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah dad."  
  
Anthony Potter appeared behind his son, and saw Lily. "Hello, who's this?"  
  
"This is Lily Evans Dad."  
  
"Is there a reason she's here or did you just decide it some company would be nice?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, James owled me, he said he needed help with his potions essay, so I flooed over. I'm sorry if you didn't know."  
  
Mr. Potter walked down the stairs and shook her hand. He was part of the ministry, in the criminal investigations department. He detected lies and liars in a glimse. He knew this girl was lieing, but her eyes gave away nothing, and her handshake was steady. "It's nice to meet you Lily."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine sir. Is there a place where James and I could work so as not to disturb you?" she replied politely.  
  
"Of course. James, the study will be fine."  
  
"Oh, um, right. Lily, this way."  
  
She went upstairs and followed him down the hallway. He led her to the study, where he shut the door firmly after they both had entered.  
  
"Ok, what is going on?"  
  
Lily sighed, and allowed herself to sit in one of the high backed armchairs. "I really don't know. I was in my dining room and then I was here at the bottom of your stairs."  
  
"You probably apperated... But it's very difficult to learn how to apperate to the right place... Unless you didn't mean to go here?"  
  
"I didn't even know it happened."  
  
"Hmm, ok, then the other possibility is that you were in serious danger or in a panic." he stated. She averted her eyes, and he studied her face, looking for a hint, or something. "What happened to you?" he suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she said, a hint of panic edging into her voice.  
  
He gently toughed her cheek, where there was a faint outline of a hand. She winced at his touch, and he pulled away. "Sorry. I mean that."  
  
"I- I don't want to talk about it. It's personal. How did you know my name? I never told you, did I?"  
  
"Nice change of subject, and no, you didn't. I asked Will Creevy. How did you hide your lie from my dad so well?"  
  
"It's a practiced art. If you were in Ravenclaw you would know that my friends and I are restless at night. We sneak out a lot. You asked Will Creevy about me?"  
  
James blushed and mumbled "Yeah I guess."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about laughing at you, I wanted you to know. It's just, you have to know Sirius' mom. You did sound like her. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Oh... Thank you. That means a lot to me. I appreciate it." He looked up to see if she was being sarcastic, but her eyes were sincere and she seemed happy. "So, um, how is your potions essay going?" she asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I finished it. You?"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
A large clock chimed from somewhere in the house, making Lily jump and James swear. "Shit, I have to be somewhere. At the sake of being a formal and gentleman like, I would really like it if you would visit again. I think you would like to meet some people, you know, Bella, Sirius, them all."  
  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
  
"Um, you know how to use floo powder, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Ok, now's the time when I'm a bad host. I've got to go, seriously. So, um, thanks for dropping by." He tossed some powder that was in a bowl on the mantle into the fireplace, stepped in, and shouted "Hogsmeade!"  
  
'What could he possibly have to do in Hogsmeade? I wonder- Remus? It's a full moon; he would be there, but- No James can't be! I mean, it's possible...' she mused. "Well, I obviously can't go home. Might as well." she said out loud. She grabbed some powder, tossed it into the fireplace, and shouted "Hogsmeade!" There was a swirling feeling, a bump, and then Lily fell into the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Rosmerta saw her, and exclaimed, "Lily! How nice to see you!" Rosmerta was a second cousin of her friend Sarah, and was very fond of Lily.  
  
"Hello Rosie! I'm sorry I cant stay to talk, but I'll be back in a while, ok?"  
  
"Alright Lily, have fun!"  
  
Lily gave her a wave, and strode outside. She looked around, her gaze settling on a figure rushing up to the Shrieking Shack. She grinned triumphantly and raced to catch up. The figure looked around, and then entered the Shack. A voice in Lily's head said that what he was doing there was none of her business, but her curiosity got the best of her. She counted to 60, then walked up to the Shack and entered. It was dusty, dirty, and all around spooky. Lily heard a noise from somewhere above her, and climbed the old rickety stairs carefully. She walked down the hall, but it abruptly ended. She heard footsteps, and a bark.  
  
'He has a dog up there? And how do I get up there?'  
  
She heard someone coming up the stairs, and she pressed herself into a corner, slowed her breathing, and hoped to the gods that the darkness would hide her. The person stopped about 3 feet away from lily, and looked upwards. Lily squinted into the gloom, trying to see and then- 'Peter?!? Oh my god!' He made a noise that sounded like an owl, and a trapdoor opened above him. A platform floated down to land in front of him, and he started to change. Lily couldn't miss this chance to see what was going on.  
  
His face elongated, and took a grayish tint. He shrunk, his hands and feet turning into paws. He grew whiskers, fur, and his ears got pointy, and he was done. He was a little rat! (in looks and personality!!) He scuttled onto the platform, and it rose to the floor above. Lily heard an unearthly howl, and realized Remus could smell her. She practically flew downstairs and out the door, her mind spinning.  
  
'Peter and James animagni! That takes a lot of talent! I didn't think peter had it in him- Wow! Both of them animagni. I wonder what James is- the dog? Is Sirius in on it too? Of course he is. He might be the dog... Next month, I'll come back next month.'  
  
She entered the Three Broomsticks, and struck up a conversation with Rosie. They went through pleasantries and the such, talking about school and family. Lily asked where she might find a Knight Bus to 'sneak' back home. Rosie told her, and bid her good night. Lily found it, paid the drivers the money that she had borrowed from Rosie, and arrived at her house about an hour later. It was close to midnight, and her home was quiet. She climbed the terrace into her room, seeing that there was a light on downstairs. Someone was there, but she didn't want to see who. She hastily packed some clothes, her school supplies, and her wand. She jotted a note to her parents explaining that she was going somewhere safer. A little mean, but she didn't want to be hurt again. Pondering how she was going to get her huge trunk out the window without alerting anyone or killing herself.  
  
'It will be my first offense- Oh what the hell.' "Reducio." she whispered, pointing at her trunk. It shrunk to about the size of a box the size that a ring comes in. She pocketed it, and climbed out her window. She received the ministry owl, and went back on the Knight Bus, who she had asked to wait for her, pretty please. She traveled back to Hogsmeade, catching Rosie just as she was locking up. "Rosie! Oh thank god. I don't mean to be imposing, but I'm begging you, please let me live with you until school starts. My home isn't safe anymore. My dad- he hurt me tonight. I'm afraid. Please oh please Rosie."  
  
"oh god Lily of course! I wish you had told me earlier, I could have helped you get your things. Where's your trunk? I'll get it right sized for you." Lily placed it on the ground. "Engorgio. Wingardium Leviosa. There we go! All right, come on, I live upstairs, you can sleep in the second bed, is that all right? Yes? Ok, good. Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. If theres anything else I can do, anything at all, just tell me."  
  
"Well, there is one thing. I don't have any money, and I still need to get school things. Could I work here for a while? I could take orders, or make drinks or something."  
  
"Hmm... If I let you work with alcohol- you don't drink it, if anyone asks, you're close to 17 (drinking age is different in England I think) I'll make you look older. You know how to make a screwdriver?" Nod. "Margarita?" Nod. "Cosmopolitan?" Lily paused, then shook her head no. "I can teach you. Blowjob?" Lily giggled, but nodded. "Those are the most popular drinks. You know, I'm a bit worries that you know how to make all these. But I'm sure you'll be responsible. Alright, you're hired. If theres anything you don't know how to do, just tell me. No drinks to any of your friends, and you can keep your tips. Butterbeer's in this tap. Tequila, rum and the sort under the counter." Rosie yawned. "You'll start tomorrow. Now come on, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Oh thank you Rosie! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"No problem love. Come on, up to bed, there you go." Rosie turned off the lights and followed Lily up the stairs.  
  
~The following day~  
  
"Ok, heres an apron. Oh Lily, don't you look nice! You don't need the spell, you look 17 already. Who taught you to do makeup like that?"  
  
"you did, Rosie!"  
  
"Haha, alright. I know It's early, but I always open at six. You ready?"  
  
"You know I am. Should I be a waitress or a barkeep?"  
  
"I'd start as a waitress. If you see any funny characters, just tell me."  
  
The day started slowly, with no one coming in till about 8. Lily did a good job waitressing, remembering orders and getting them quickly. By about noon the room was packed. Lily stopped by the bar. "Three butterbeers Rosie. Seen anyone I haven't gotten yet?"  
  
"Yeah, theres a table in the middle you missed." Rosie replied, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Lily shrugged, and went over to the table Rosie motioned to. "Any orders Gentlemen? She said as she got there, looking at her notepad. They didn't answer, so she looked up. Guess who! 'Oh God Rosie I'm going to kill you.' James, Sirius, Peter, and a very tired looking remus sat at the table. They all were staring at her, and Sirius' mouth was open. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, uh, no, you just look really familiar." James said as everyone snapped out of their reverie.  
  
"Alright, any orders?"  
  
"Um, 4 butterbeers please."  
  
"Right away James." She said walking away, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Daaammn." Sirius drawled.  
  
James shoved him and said "Shut up. I know her, she's Lily Evans, that girl from the last day at Hogwarts, remember? But I saw her last night and she didn't look like that-"  
  
"You saw her last night?!?!" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, she apperated to my house but she didn't mean to."  
  
"She went to your house! And?!?"  
  
"And... what? I had to come here, so we talked a little then I left, and I guess she left but she didn't go to her house-" James stopped what he was saying, as Lily had come back.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks... Lily."  
  
"You're welcome James. Remus, you looks tired, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just- I was up too late. Thanks for asking."  
  
"No prob. If there's anything else, just let me know."  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Sirius..." James warned.  
  
"I would like something else." Sirius continued.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"A blowjob." he stated, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Remus covered his face with his hands, james let out an 'oh god', and Peter looked shocked. Lily kept a straight face, and took a very professional tone. "I'm sorry sir, I am not allowed to give alcohol to minors." She then whispered into his ear in the most seductive voice she could muster, "Or sexual favors." Sirius' jaw dropped again, and Lily said in her normal voice, "Cheerio boys. Enjoy your drinks!" She walked back to Rosie, who was laughing. "Oh yes, haha, yuck it up, that was just hilarious." Lily said, drawing out the last word. "You should have heard what Sirius asked me for."  
  
"I can guess. I'm sure you handled it well, from the way he's talking to his friends over there. I think hes gonna have a new outlook on you. We might have some new regulars." Rosie said with a grin. Lily walked off to help someone else, and she said to herself, "Or at least one new regular." She watched James' eyes follow Lily around the room. "Ah yes, Lily, it seems you have a new friend."  
  
How was that? Ok, thank yous to:  
  
Celine: Heres another chapter!  
  
Lil_Angel: thanks!  
  
Lavon: I'm glad you like it! Heres more.  
  
Laurel: I hope w/e was confusing makes more sense... Give me those truffles!!!!  
  
Lavinia: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lol, ok, thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate your comments. Till later! ~Lauren~ 


	3. Enter the Fox

OMG guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for being such a slacker. ok, first off, I lost this chapter. I just found it at the bottom of my art/fanfic pile next to my bed. Hooray! Second, I have finals in a week, and then school is over, fin, finito! That gives me more time to write and stuff. Everyone that was eagerly awaiting this chapter *cough* AMANDA! *cough* lol I love you all and I really am sorry.  
  
Alright, that said. If you want to be in the story, just tell me!! I need friends for Lily lol I'm not good at imagining up names. Just tell me your name, a basic description of yourself or your character ( I can jazz it up if needs be) all I ask is that you use some variety in your houses! Remember, Lily is in Ravenclaw, NOT Gryffindor. Ok on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days passed, and Lily was fervently exchanging letters with her parents and James. Her mother and father understood that she felt unsafe, and her father repeatedly wrote that he was sorry. Lily wrote James often, trying slyly to figure out what his animagni form was, without him figuring out that she knew about his secret. She unfortunately had no luck, and couldn't pry it out of him.  
  
Lily put his latest letter in her trunk, and went downstairs. The bar was fairly empty, which was surprising seeing as it was 7. "Hey Rosie. I've got to go meet someone in the village, you think you can handle this lot?"  
  
"These guys? Easily. Have fun!"  
  
Lily waved and hung her apron on a hook as she left. She glanced at the horizon where the sun was just beginning to set. Lily squared her shoulders and set off towards the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Remus ran up to the Shack, barely getting to the trapdoor in time. He hooted, and then transformed.  
  
Moony was restless as he waited for the others. There was a strange smell on his house, a human scent, a female scent. He didn't like it. Why was there a girl in his house? Why was she here, she would get hurt. Yes, he would hurt her, she had to leave. He heard a hoot. Moony barked, and Padfoot barked back. They chased around the room, smelling and yipping as they playfully nipped at each other. There was another hoot, and a stag rose to the upper level, a rat jumping off its back. Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot, everyone here! Moony thought happily. The smell jarred him from his thoughts. The girl! He wanted her, he needed to know who she was, where she was. There was a creak on the stairs leading to the floor above. Moony whipped around, hackles up, growling menacingly. Wormtail was scared, he could sense it, and he heard him run underneath the couch. Padfoot was wary too, he was growling. Prongs stepped forward, eager to see. Padfoot barked questioningly, and something barked back. There was the sound of claws on stairs, and Moony barked a warning. Who are you? This is my house, get out of my house! Why are you in my house!  
  
The thing barked its' answer- It's not your house!  
  
Moony growled, a challenge! Just let that thing show itself, he would show it who was boss. The creature finally descended, and the occupants of the dusty old room were thoroughly shocked.  
  
A fox! A tiny red fox! This was the thing so bold as to challenge him?! The fox was the girl scent- or was the girl the fox? Yes, it was a trick, Moony knew what to do. He growled, getting ready to leap. The fox barked again- Don't you dare attack me!  
  
Moony leapt, the fox darting out of the way and hit him on the nose with its' bushy red tail. Padfoot rolled on the ground with laughter, and Prongs stomped his hooves with glee. He walked up and nudged the fox with his muzzle. Go away. he said. This is our place.  
  
Yes! Moony thought. Our place! Go away!  
  
The fox lifted her snout, pressing her nose against his in a hello. She then turned and leapt onto the couch, settling onto it and yawning in a 'Make me' sort of way. Wormtail ran out from under the couch where he had been hiding, squeaking in terror as he emerged. Padfoot whined softly in protest of the fox. He always slept on that couch... The fox cocked it's head to the side and stood up. She daintily pranced up the armrest to the back of the couch, where she lay down again, curling her fluffy tail around her tiny body. Padfoot howled merrily at the fox, who seemed to smile in response.  
  
Who are you? Prongs asked.  
  
A friend.  
  
What's your name?  
  
Fox.  
  
Are you an animagni?  
  
Yes.  
  
So are we!  
  
I know. Poor Remus.  
  
Moony jerked up at his name. This imposter knows his name? She knows his secret? But how?  
  
He has such good friends. she continued. James, Sirius, Peter. What good friends to become animagni for poor Remus.  
  
They all looked at each other. How did this person find out their secret? Moony voiced the question.  
  
You really made it obvious. Really Remus, how sick can one grandmother be? And always during the full moon. And you all, you don't even try to hide it, sneaking off at night and making so much noise.  
  
Moony barked a protest. Stop. Stop now. You have to leave. Now. You don't belong here. We don't know you. Go.  
  
He advanced on her, and she shifted to her feet. He snarled and lunged, his teeth catching her left front paw, tearing the flesh. Prongs and Padfoot stopped him from chasing her as she hurridly limped onto the trap door, which sunk slowly to the level before.  
  
Go after her. Find out who she is. Prongs ordered.  
  
Padfoot leapt downstairs, hot on the fox's trail. She looked behind and tried to speed up when she saw him giving chase. She darted down the stairs, ignoring the exploding pain in her leg. She skidded around a corner, catching Padfoot by surprise and forcing him to either slow down or run into the wall. She yipped a goodbye and burst out the back door, around the house, and down to the Hogsmeade village.  
  
He raised his snout to the moon and howled a lingering goodbye. Goodbye friend - Goodbye Fox! He slowly made his way back to Moony, who was sulking after the obvious lecture Prongs had just given him. Padfoot sighed. It was going to be a long, hungry two days.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Padfoot awoke to the sight of a large, juicy sausage. And a ham. And some bread. And a huge punch bowl full of water. The fox. She had brought this, he could smell her scent on the food and floor around it. Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail were awoken by Padfoot's barking. They too saw the food and smelled the fox. Moony grumbled around for a while, but eventually ate some of the ham. The others truly appreciated the more than generous gift from the mysterious visitor. Staying in animagi form for a long period of time was exhasting! And it made you hungry to boot. After eating everything that had been provided for them, they all settled back down to sleep, with their bellies full and their minds at ease that they could probably trust the fox.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The next night the fox wasn't there, to Moony's obvious delight. He didn't like the familiar feeling she gave off. She knew who they were, and claimed to be a friend, but wouldn't say who she was. It bothered him that she expected them to trust her with a secret that if found out could get them sent to Azkaban, yet wouldn't entrust them with her identity. Trying to push it out of his mind, he circled three times, and flumped down on an old armchair to go back to sleep.  
  
When he awoke again, he was Remus, and oh god was he hungry. "Guys. Guys come on I'm starving."  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter changed back into humans, and they wearily, with much moaning and grumbling of the tummies, made their way down the the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't open. They all looked at their watches at the same time. 5:45- fifteen more minutes. They looked at each other, and began pounding on the door and yelling for Rosie. They heard footsteps on the stairs and stopped yelling. The door was yanked open and Sirius started in a sing-song voice, "Good morning Ros- Lily?!?!? What are you- Whoa! You're naked!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and put one hand on her hip, the other holding her towel around her body. "I'm not naked, I'm wearing a towel. You've seen more when you watch girls prance around in those tiny things they call bathing suits. And I live here. Rosie's upstairs. Come on in." She left the door open and walked upstairs.  
  
"Someone's a little cranky..." Sirius said when he thought she was out of earshot.  
  
"I heard that!" Lily yelled from somewhere upstairs.  
  
"Come on, let's go sit down." Remus mumbled, looking bleary eyed and ready to fall over asleep.  
  
"Good idea." Peter mumbled back. They trudged over to a table and literally fell onto the bar stools.  
  
About twenty minutes later Lily came back downstairs. "Rosie's sick, and I'm tired, that's why I'm cranky. I have to handle this place myself and Sunday is one of our busiest days. Waffles?" There was a chorus of 'yes pleases'. Lily pointed her wand at a plate and muttered something that none of the boys could decifer. It must have worked though, because the plate was now piled with waffles.  
  
"Won't you get in trouble for that?" James asked.  
  
"Technically no. Hogsmeade is on Hogwarts Property, and the letter said no magic off Hogwarts grounds. I'm not off Hogwarts grounds, am I?"  
  
"Very tricky."  
  
"Thanks. Syrup?"  
  
"Yes please!" Sirius chirped.  
  
"Too bad. Here's some butter instead. Eat up!"  
  
James guffawed, and peter snickered. Sirius sat with his mouth open for a moment and then said slyly with a wink, "Hey Lily, have you reconsidered that blowjob?"  
  
"Not on your life." She replied without turning from cleaning silverware.  
  
Sirius shut his mouth and ate his waffles.  
  
Ok, done!! Please, please review!!!! I would really appreciate it.. and it might motivate me to write the next chapter faster.. hee hee.. It will prolly be out in a week or more, after I finish finals. P.S. the fox animagi form idea is from my very good friend (and lucky star, lol) Amanda!!! Love you!! Lol, ok, till next time!! 


	4. Trouble Brewing

In honor of the 5th Harry Potter book, which is the best ever in my opinion, the best yet, I have gotten my butt in gear and written an entire new chapter!!! And I said it would be out around this time too!!! Ok, Amanda, I know I changed your last name, it's for your own privacy though. Also, there is a bit of swearing here, nothing that will burn your eyes out though. Lol. Ok, story time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by the honorable Mrs. Rowling. I do own Amanda. That's right, I own you. BWAHAHA!! Ok I'm done.  
  
Over the next week the boys were regulars, claiming the table in the far corner as their headquarters. With only three weeks left before school started, they needed to plan their beginning of the year prank. From what Lily was able to see when she delivered drinks, it was very elaborate, and involved many complicated 7th year spells. It was on one unfortunate afternoon when 'the plan' was being completed, that Lily had the displeasure of meeting two of Hogwart's more vile attendants.  
  
"Hey guys, how's "the plan" going?" she asked with finger quotes as she replaced empty mugs with full ones.  
  
"Very well. Um... Lily. We might need your assistance somewhere along the line." Remus replied.  
  
"It might require certain... sacrifices on your part." James added.  
  
"As in?"  
  
"You in a bikini in front of everyone in the great hall." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, not hearing him completely.  
  
"Nothing. You'll be informed." James said quickly.  
  
"Whatever..." Lily grumbled as she walked to the front.  
  
Someone reached out and grabbed her arm in a less than polite manner, spinning her around. "We've been waiting to be served forever!" a boy about her age demanded. He had slicked back blonde hair and chilling blue eyes. He smirked as he slowly looked her up and down, his gaze lingering.  
  
Lily gave him an icy glare, and said, "I'm sorry sir, but as you can see it is very busy, and I can't serve everyone at once. Now it you would kindly let go of my arm, I would be able to take your orders."  
  
The other boy at the table was quiet, waiting to see how his partner responded. His greasy black hair framed a face adorned with a large hooked nose. The blonde boy's face was overcome with a sneer, but only for a moment, and was replaced with a coy smile. He let go of her arm, taking her hand instead. He gently kissed it, his lips lingering over her tiny hand. "You'll have to forgive me. I forget the burden of the working class. I am Lucius Malfoy. I've seen you around school, but I thought I'd formally introduce myself. And this is Severus." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Hello." Severus said blandly, as if he had grown bored and didn't care what Lucius was saying.  
  
Lily nodded at him and discreetly wiped her hand off on her apron. "Can I take your orders?" she asked, impatient. This arrogant boy was wasting her time.  
  
"I'll have Bordeaux, if you have any." Lucius drawled.  
  
"Same here." Severus added.  
  
'Oh my god... Just stay calm Lily, just because they are completely out of line doesn't mean you need to lose your temper...' she mentally instructed herself. "We have some, but I'll need some I.D."  
  
"What? Lucius sneered.  
  
"Identification, Lucius. To get the drinks." Severus drawled.  
  
Lucius looked confused for a moment, and then smirked. "Of course, must have slipped my mind." He pulled out a card that read 'Lucius Malfoy- Age: 17' and had a picture of him on it.  
  
Lily snorted and threw the card on the table. "Don't give me this crap. This is fake. Now give me some real I.D., change your orders, or leave."  
  
"What do you mean it's fake?"  
  
"Shall I list the reasons for you? No hair color, eye color, date of birth, date of expiration, address, signature, or magical approval." she listed, counting the reasons on her fingers. Lucius scowled, and Severus rummaged around in his bag, pulling out a quill, and scribbled something on a scrap of parchment. 'Probably everything I just said was missing.' Lily thought.  
  
"Listen to me, wench." Lucius growled. "Do you realize who you're talking to? My father is Antonus Malfoy, and he could buy this whole village and then some, and-"  
  
"Gee, I missed the part where I cared." Lily interrupted in a sugary sweet voice, shifting her weight and putting a hand on her hip. Her tone then grew cold, and her green eyes flashed dangerously. "Now stop wasting my time and get a different drink, or leave."  
  
Severus opened his mouth, either to order something else or give a retort, Lily didn't know, because Lucius then snarled, "You stupid mudblood, my father was right about your kind. How dare you treat me like this! My father will make your life so miserable that you'll come begging me for forgiveness on your knees, and then-"  
  
"I thought we had established that I don't care." Lily yawned. "Now get out." She pointed to the door.  
  
"You little sl-" Lucius began, but suddenly lost his voice, his jaw moving up and down forming silent words and making him look very much like a fish.  
  
"I thought the lady had made herself very clear, Malfoy. She doesn't want your sorry ass here, or your boyfriend's."  
  
Lily turned to see herself backed by James and Sirius, with Remus and Peter standing up from the table to come over too.  
  
"Potter." Severus snarled.  
  
"Snape." James replied coldly.  
  
"If you would kindly remove yourselves from this establishment, we won't have to waste out time making you." Sirius said, his voice as equally cold as James'.  
  
"We were just leaving." Severus replied, sweeping out with Lucius following, throwing glares over his shoulder.  
  
Lily watched them go, and turned back to a grinning James. "What the hell!" she exploded.  
  
James' smile quickly vanished. "What? You looked like you needed a hand, and I-"  
  
"I was handling it James! I didn't need your help!!"  
  
"Well gee, Lils, and what a good job you did by yourself.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I am a big girl, James, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Just like you took care of yourself that one night at my house, huh?" he spat, and then immediately regretted it.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, and she moved like she was going to slap him, but dropped her arm and lowered her head, her hair curtaining her face. "Out." She said, her voice shaky. "Get out." She repeated when James opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Come on mate." Sirius said, leading him away from her. James yanked his arm away and stalked out, not looking back. Sirius followed, then Peter, scurrying to catch up, and lastly Remus.  
  
He stopped in front of her, and questioned, "Lily?"  
  
"Just go Remus." She said, her voice cracking. She kept her head down, but through her hair Remus could see a lone tear crawling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, and then left. Lily sniffed, wiped her eyes, and turned to the table that Lucius had sat at, where she saw a gold coin resting on a folded piece of paper. She pocketed the galleon, and opened the note. It read: 'Sorry for the hassle. See you in school. S.S.' She put the note in her pocket, and returned to waiting the tables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three weeks before school passed quickly, and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Lily didn't see any of the boys over that period of time. Part of her missed then, but the other was still mad at what James had said to her, reminding her of what her father had done to her. She wouldn't mind seeing any of the others, but she had no intention of talking to James until he apologized. Lily shook her head and sighed, observing the passing muggles as she pushed her trolley through the station. She stopped in front of platforms nine and ten, another girl with a trolley blocking her way.  
  
"How do I get to nine and tree quarters?!?" she demanded to the brick wall.  
  
"Um, you have to walk through the wall between them." Lily offered.  
  
The girl turned around, her warm brown eyes fixing on Lily, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment in being caught yelling at a wall. "Oh, thank you!" she said, brushing her shoulder length brown hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before," Lily said. "But then again I'm not the most social person."  
  
The girl laughed, and replied, "I'm not very social either, but even if you were you probably wouldn't have seen me. I've just transferred here from Salem School for Magikal Training, in the U.S. My name's Amanda. Amanda Callahan."  
  
She stuck out her hand, and Lily shook it. "I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you. Do you know what year you're in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in third year now."  
  
"Ooh, me too! Do you know where you were sorted?"  
  
"Not yet, I'm gonna be sorted after the first years, the guy, um, Dumbledore said."  
  
"Dumbledore? Why would he say that? He's a transfiguration teacher... Oh wait, that's right, Dippet retired! Dumbledore must have replaced him as Headmaster. But why would he turn down position of Minister of Magic? So many people wanted it to be him and not that Fudge person, and Minister is so much more revered than Headmaster of Hogwarts... Oh well, nevermind."  
  
"Are you done babbling?"  
  
"I think so." Lily grinned. "Ok, so to get on the platform, just walk through it. But since it's your first time, I'd do it at a run."  
  
"Alright, cool." Amanda squared her shoulders and ran at the wall, disappearing just when it seemed she would crash. Lily followed, appearing in front of a large scarlet train. "Wow." Amanda said.  
  
"You think that's impressive? Wait till you see the castle. Come on, let's go find a compartment before they're all full." Lily led Amanda on the train, settling in an empty compartment in the back. A few minutes later, the train set off on it's journey to Hogwarts.  
  
Ah yes, we are finally heading off to school. Lets see, it took me 3 chapters to get through one month? I'll get my butt in gear, no worries. See Amanda, you aren't completely nutters. I'll get you and your special friend and Laurel in the next chapter. ALSO!!! If anyone that's bothering to read this has finished the 5th HP book, please, PLEASE contact me by email at laurenf714@yahoo.com I need to talk about it so bad I'll explode if I don't soon. Ok, reviewers!!!! Some of these are from chapter 2.  
  
Lavinia: Thanks!  
  
Chris: Now that school's over we should b able to get together more often, and finish that book!!!!!  
  
Mystikalolo: Glad you liked it! I'll try to put more humor in the stories later on.  
  
Laurel: I did read it!!!  
  
Starblaze: Thanks, here's the update! :)  
  
~*Lauren*~ 


	5. Making New Friends

I don't have much to say... I'll just get right into it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the name Antonus Malfoy, (I made that one up myself!) Amanda, Laurel, or Christina. JKR takes credit for everything else... Unfortunately.  
  
A few minutes into the ride, a tall girl with black frizzy hair walked into the compartment. "Hello." she said. "Is it ok if I sit in here?"  
  
"Sure." Lily replied, smiling politely.  
  
"Thanks." The girl replied with a grin, flinging her bags into a seat and taking one across from Lily. "I'm Laurel Kalmia."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Amanda Callahan."  
  
"What year are you in, Laurel?" Lily asked, lying back in her seat.  
  
"I'm a third year Hufflepuff. How 'bout you guys?"  
  
"We're both in third year, but I haven't been sorted yet, seeing as I transferred here from the States. She's a Ravenclaw though. I really hope I get in one of your houses, I couldn't stand it if I was all alone, or in Slytherin, I heard from a guy when I was in Diagon Alley that they're all a bad sort in that house. Gryffindor would be nice too I guess, but I'm not too great in the bravery department so I doubt I'll get there." Amanda sighed. "I haven't seen any guys from our year, are any nice?"  
  
Laurel giggled. "There are 3 boys, and then another one who isn't so great, they call themselves the Marauders, and they are soooo cute. They play the funniest pranks on people, mostly Slytherins, but they always have a great beginning and end of the year prank. I can't wait to see what it is this year!"  
  
"Oh my god, they aren't that great, and pranking is stupid. I saw a bit of the plans for this years beginning prank, and it's really elaborate. But don't get your hopes up, I-"  
  
"You know them? You have to introduce me; I've had the worst crush on Sirius ever since I laid eyes on him. And how do you know them on second thought?" Laurel interrupted.  
  
"I met them over the summer when I was working in the Three Broomsticks, and I suppose I could introduce you, but I'm not on speaking terms with James, so it might have to be postponed. And Sirius? He's a player, I would go for Remus, he's sweet."  
  
Amanda had sat back listening to the two gossip, but then sat up and declared, "Ok, now I have to meet these boys. Lily, you will point them out to us when we get to the school, alright? If you feel like it, you can introduce us, but if you don't want to be near this James fellow you don't have to. Now I'm starving and I heard that we get food on this thing. Do one of you want to show me where I can get some?"  
  
"I will." Lily offered, standing up.  
  
"Marvelous. Lead the way."  
  
Lily led Amanda through the compartments, saying hello to people she knew and introducing Amanda to her friends in Ravenclaw. She found herself then in a place she most definitely didn't want to be.  
  
"Hello Mudbood." Lucius drawled.  
  
"Hello Asshole." Lily replied, not even blinking at the insult to her lineage.  
  
"Ooh, danger.." Amanda murmured, earning her a raised eyebrow from Lily.  
  
"Not gonna ask." She said, and then turned to Malfoy, who was blocking the path to the doorway. "Now do I have to make you move or will you do so yourself?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." he smirked.  
  
Lily sighed, and whipped her wand out of her jeans pocket. "Petrificus Totalus." she said languidly, and then pushed the now frozen Lucius into a seat. "Shall we continue? Oh, hello Severus." Lily slipped out of the compartment, her head held high, with Amanda following, a ghost of a smile flickering on her face as she tried not to laugh. They shut the door firmly behind them, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"That was so cool." Amanda said between giggles. "Did you see the faces on his friends?"  
  
"Oh god, I just met that guy a few weeks ago and I despise him. He thinks he's very high and mighty because his father is in good regards with the Minister of Magic. Meaning he pays him a good sum of money to keep quiet about all the dark arts the Malfoys' partake in."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Yeah. Ok, where is that cart lady hiding? Come on, we'll find her yet." She looked around at the people in the compartment. "Sorry for the interruption, carry on with what you were doing." She led Amanda through two more compartments and was once again face to face with someone she didn't feel like talking to. "Hello James." she said plainly.  
  
"Lily." he replied, just as enthusiastic as she.  
  
Sirius however, was overjoyed to see Lily and her new friend. "Lily, my love, how ihave/i you been? And who is your gorgeous friend?!?" He knelt before Amanda on one knee, taking her hand in his and kissing it loudly. "Never have I seen such radiance, such beauty contained in one person. But then again, you are too beautiful to be mortal, and therefore must be a goddess! I am humbly at your service, kind goddess, and I ask only that you please tell us you are in the 3rd year, so that we may revel in your beauty not only in our spare time but also during classes, because there's nothing better to do in them."  
  
Amanda exchanged a look with Lily, who mouthed 'Play along!' "Oh dear me, I've been found out. You must be quite a worthy mortal to see through my guise. I beseech you, humble mortal, what be your name?"  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service Milady." He replied, getting to both knees and bowing with arms outstretched until his nose touched the floor.  
  
"Well met Sirius Black. Now get off the ground," she demanded.  
  
He leapt up, grinning widely. "This is James, and that's Remus, and that's Peter, and you probably know Lily, and are you in third year or not?" he said in a rush.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I don't know what house I'm in, cause I'm a transfer."  
  
"I see." he said gravely, and then sat down and stared straight ahead, deep in thought.  
  
"Is he all right in the head?" Amanda whispered to Remus.  
  
"Not really, but it can't be helped. Lily, are you going to forgive James yet, he really is sorry, and none of us know what he was talking about, unless you'd like to tell us." Remus replied, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
Lily glanced at James, who was looking out the window. She frowned, and opened her mouth to reply, when the doors to the compartment were thrown open. "Hello, hello, hello, my fellow Gryffindors... and you people I don't know."  
  
Sirius leapt up, shouting "Chris!"  
  
"Sirius!" she yelled back, stretching her arms out for a hug. The two embraced, pounding each other on the back as hard as they could. "How have you been?" she wheezed.  
  
"I've been good, how bout you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Why didn't you write to me?"  
  
"Oops!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands. "I completely forgot, I am so sorry. I was busy being enraptured by Lily here for a week."  
  
"What?! Sirius, h-how could you?!?" the girl stuttered, faking a sob.  
  
Sirius sighed, and patted Chris on the head. "There there, it's ok. She meant nothing to me, really. You're the only one I care about... or something.." he said emotionlessly.  
  
"It's alright," she declared. "I've been cheating on you with Remus anyways." She slung an arm around his shoulders and gave him a flirty wink.  
  
"Whoa, no way Chris. I have no idea what you two are going on about. Oh, by the way, this is Lily Evans, and her friend... I'm sorry we didn't catch your name in the midst of Sirius' exclamations of your beauty."  
  
"Amanda Callahan." she offered.  
  
Chris shoved Sirius out of the way and shook her hand. "I'm Christina Aisling, but don't call me Christina, call me Chris. Are you new?"  
  
"Yeah, third year transfer student."  
  
"Marvelous. Alright, where's the cart, I'm starving!!"  
  
"Hold on dearie, I'm right here, just give me a minute." The cart lady said from the adjoining compartment."  
  
The other doors were pulled open, and Laurel exclaimed, "There you are!! God, that awful Malfoy kid came in with that Snape guy, and they were looking for you Lily, but I told them to sod off, and-" She stopped, seeing who else was in the compartment besides Lily, and Amanda. "Hi James, Remus... Hi Sirius.... Um, how.. are you?" she stuttered.  
  
Sirius exchanged a look with Lily, who shrugged. "Hello.." he said cautiously. "Do I know you?"  
  
Laurel just giggled dreamily.  
  
Lily sighed. "Her name is Laurel, and she's in Hufflepuff, our year. Try to ignore her inability to recall her name."  
  
Sirius flashed Laurel a dashing smile. "How very nice to meet you Laurel." To James he muttered, "Another addition to my fan club methinks." James nodded his reply, not speaking to keep from bursting out laughing at the dreamy state the girl appeared to be in.  
  
Remus turned to Lily, looking very amused. "Is there anyone else we need to meet?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied.  
  
"Thank god." He muttered, earning a laugh from Lily, which earned her a glare from James.  
  
The train then came to a lurching halt, catching the students off guard. "Oh damn!" Sirius exclaimed. "We're here!"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"Well, being here in itself isn't the bad thing, but we didn't get any food!" he cried, looking distraught.  
  
"There there Sirius, we'll get tons of stuff at the feast. Let's just hope old Dippet doesn't drag on too long." Chris said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? Dippet retired, Professor Dumbledore took his position, and they have a new transfiguration teacher now." Lily supplied.  
  
"A new headmaster? Eexxxcellant." Sirius cackled. "Pranking will be even better!"  
  
"All students are asked to exit the train and make their way to the carriages for the Feast. Thank you." A stern voice said, sounding throughout the train.  
  
"Here we go guys, third year.." James said.  
  
"Third year, booyah!" Sirius exclaimed, raising his fist into the air.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Not the foggiest." Remus replied.  
  
The boys gathered their things, while the girls ran back to their compartment to get theirs, and then they made their way to carriages, where they said their goodbyes and see you laters and went back to their respected house tables. Amanda went into the boat with the first years, receiving a few curious stares that she returned with a stern glare. Thus began year three at Hogwarts for the eight children.  
  
Woohoo!! Ok, I started this before I left for Florida a week ago, and finished it today, the 3rd. I hope you all have a very wonderful 4th of July, or w/e you celebrate, and I'm too tired to give out individual thank you's, so ill group it together!!  
  
Thanks to: Chris, Siri's Girl (Rhi), Cheetochick1217 (they were proud of her, but her dad was drunk), Cassie, Laurel, Amanda, no I didn't take your idea 'again' I mailed you about that, and lastly but not leastly, evil*grrl*13. I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got, and they were a great boost to my spirit in preparation of my grandfather's funeral. Thank you all again, and have a nice holiday weekend! 


	6. Sortings and Make Ups

Ok, new chapter!! A note before starting off: To my friends- I am sorry if I over dramatized your personalities a bit, but I have good reason. Laurel: If I made you too ditzy, I am very, very sorry, it's just that I've never seen how you interact with a guy you like (hint hint fess up) and therefore chose the most humorous way to portray your 'affection' for Sirius. Amanda: I don't know how I would have screwed up your character but maybe I did. I thought I got it pretty accurately. Have fun in England!! And lastly, to my bestest best friend, Chris: if I made you too crazy, so sorry, but I think we could have stuff like that happen to us (gospel ymca anyone? We need our black men's chorus!!!!) Also, I'm glad you approve of me using your nickname. Ok, moving along!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters and personalities of Laurel, Chris, and Amanda. They are based off of my three very best friends, and if you take them I will hunt you down and set fire to your house while you sleep. Everything else belongs to Mrs. Rowling.  
  
A/n I went back and wrote up my own Sorting hat song, and I also will hurt you if you take it, cause it took me forever to think of words that rhyme with alone (tone, phone, moan, lol Chris)  
  
As the seven other teens got off the train, there was whispering and gestures between Remus, Sirius, Chris, Peter and Laurel. Unnoticed by Lily and James, they all piled into the carriages and shut the doors, leaving the two in a carriage by themselves.  
  
"Oh bugger," Lily said as soon as she realized what the others had done. "Well James," she said with a wry smile. "I think they want us to make up."  
  
"It would certainly seem that way, wouldn't it," he replied. They both looked away, out the windows, at the seat, the floor, anything but each other, and then they both started at the same time, "Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to butt in-"  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you, and it was really inconsiderate-"  
  
"And it was low of me to bring in your family matters, cause I don't really know what happened,"  
  
"But I like to solve problems my way without asking for help, or causing a scene-"  
  
"And you were probably handling it well on your own-"  
  
"And I guess, I mean to say, that I'm sorry."  
  
"But I really don't like Snape." they both finished.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, and then Lily smiled widely. "Well now. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Now let's form a plan to get back those sneaks."  
  
"Agreed." James said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Now I know that you know that I don't like the idea of pranking. But what I don't like more is being the victim of a Plan, even a not very thought out one."  
  
"So we need a better Plan than their Plan."  
  
"Most definitely. I don't know these people Laurel or Amanda too well, but we all seemed to hit it of pretty well, and one could assume that we will at least talk to each other from time to time. And you should know the others, they're your closest friends, right?"  
  
"Of course they are, but you know what they say about assuming, Lily."  
  
"No, what do 'they' say?"  
  
"Assuming makes an ass of u and me," he recited with a grin. "But nevermind that, why are you asking me this?"  
  
"I need some secrets, James, to fully form my Plan. Some background info. Any fears, past experiences, old girlfriends, the like."  
  
"Wait, why do you get to form the Plan?" he whined.  
  
"Because Ravenclaws are cunning and intelligent, whereas Gryffindors are headstrong and don't tend to think things out."  
  
"Which explains the elaborate pranking that I've done most of my life," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, you know I'm right. Everyone knows that you and Sirius don't make the plans, Remus does, and then you two just have the guts to do all the retarded stuff you do." She gave him a beaming smile and then said, "I need to know the secrets to use a spell I read about in a book that humiliates others on a small scale. This could be profitable to you in other ways than just this one prank, if you catch my drift."  
  
"OOOOHHH!!! I have a better idea, it's funnier. What if we make a spell showing the inner thoughts of a person? Like, they say them out loud, but don't know they are."  
  
"That is a good idea," Lily said, frowning. "But how do you 'make' a spell? Only really powerful wizards can make their own spells, and we're just third years James."  
  
"Oh it isn't that hard," he replied, waving her words away with his hand. "We don't even have to make one ourselves, really, we just need to change one that already exists to do what we want it to do. Like if there was a spell hiding your inner thoughts, change it to do the opposite, get it? It's just a bit of twisted transfiguration, and some charms."  
  
"I'm good at charms..." she said, grinning again.  
  
"And I'm good at transfiguration. We're the perfect team, Lils," he declared.  
  
Something akin to pride flickered in Lily's eyes, and she smiled even more widely. "Yes. We are."  
  
The carriages came to a stop in front of the mass that was Hogwarts castle. Torches next to the doors and in the windows lit the ground, beckoning the students inside. Lily wrapped her cloak around her happily, humming to herself a bit. She walked into the castle with James, not noticing that her new friends were standing back, grinning like loons at each other, and giving high fives.  
  
As they entered the castle, they were led to the doors of the main hall, where a woman in her mid twenties stood. "Hello," she greeted them. "I am your new transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. I have also been appointed Deputy Headmistress after the retirement of Headmaster Dippet. Your new Headmaster is Professor Dumbledore, who had my position before he was promoted. I expect that all of you know the rules, and will behave according to them. That said, welcome back to Hogwarts.  
  
She opened the doors, and the students rushed in, taking seats at the tables adorned with their house colors. James held Lily back, pulling her into a hallway adjoining that of the great hall. She looked at him in surprise. He seemed flustered, nervous.  
  
"James? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just- I'm really glad we're friends again," he said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But why did you need to tell me that now?"  
  
"Well, I um- thought it was, um, important, and- Oh nevermind," he said finally, and quickly kissed her on the cheek before running back to the great hall.  
  
Lily leaned back against the wall, touching the spot where his lips had just been. Her eyes were glittering with happiness at the thought that he might actually like her, perhaps even as more than a friend. "Ok, you are so giving us details of what happened in the carriage." A voice demanded. Lily looked up to see Laurel and Chris standing in front of her.  
  
Lily pretended to frown. "After locking me in a carriage with that git? Yeah right!"  
  
Chris looked shocked. "You mean you two didn't make up? But how???"  
  
Lily turned her nose into the air. "I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Laurel smiled smugly. "Oh come on, they did too make up, look at her eyes, she's all happy, and she's blushing! Lily my dear, I may have just met you, but that does not exclude you from the regular female gossiping. Either you'll tell us, or we'll hear it from James, which will probably include you two snogging madly while exchanging everlasting vows of love."  
  
Lily gaped at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright, alright, you've got me. Yes, we're friends again. But if you ever try anything like that again we'll hex you into next Wednesday."  
  
"Sounds like a deal." Chris said. "Now come on, I'm hungry, they have food here!"  
  
The three girls linked elbows, and Lily said, "I wonder where they'll put Amanda," as they walked back down the corridor and into the Great Hall.  
  
The first years filed in led by Professor McGonagall, some looking nervous, or in other cases, very calm. James and Sirius were absent from the Gryffindor table, which drew some longing looks from the girls in their fan clubs. On a three-legged stool in front of the first years sat a dusty, patched hat. It looked quite old, and the brim was rather tattered. However, a flap opened up like a mouth, and it burst into a cheerful song:  
  
"I'm not just a regular hat  
  
Though I'm dirty, torn and battered,  
  
And over the years  
  
My brim's become a bit tattered.  
  
But looks are deceiving  
  
And you better start believing  
  
That I am one of a kind.  
  
Why is that? You ask?  
  
Cause I can see into your mind.  
  
One look into your head  
  
Will tell me where you ought to be  
  
So go ahead, put me on,  
  
There's nothing I can't see.  
  
Perhaps Gryffindor is for you  
  
If you're brave, daring, and true,  
  
And chivalrous down to the bone  
  
The good thing is, that in this house, you'll never be alone.  
  
Or if you have a ready mind  
  
Eager to learn and grow  
  
Ravenclaw's for your kind  
  
There's not much that you won't know.  
  
Or maybe your place is in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where their loyalties ring true.  
  
In this house they will remain  
  
Kind, hardworking, and tolerant.  
  
If not all these, Slytherin's for you,  
  
Where those of cunning find their kind.  
  
Those wily folk will stand strong,  
  
And stick together through and through.  
  
So go ahead, give me a try,  
  
There's nothing I can't see,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I know where you should be.  
  
The Hall applauded politely, and waited eagerly for the Sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall opened up a scroll and read off, "Anders, Luke."  
  
The boy rushed up to the stool and sat, putting the hat on his head. It was a bit too large for him, and went all the way to the brim of his nose. It was quiet a moment, and then shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF." Luke smiled in relief, and took a seat at the table amid the applause. The next student up was Bergson, Arianna, a petite girl with long black hair, who became a Slytherin. Professor Mcgonagall then called out Black, Sirius, who emerged from the line and sat on the stool, grinning widely. McGonagall, being new, didn't know who Sirius was, and therefore acted as if nothing was wrong. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, as whispers arose from the students. Sirius put the hat on, and it began. However, instead of the comments just being inside his head, it was projected throughout the whole hall.  
  
"My my my, you are the handsome one aren't you? Well that immediately rules out Slytherin, they're all ugly gits, you wouldn't belong. And so loyal! But no, Hufflepuff isn't the place for you either. You are incredibly wise for your age, do you know that? But you are too smart for Ravenclaw. And how courageous! Why you match up with old Godric in that department laddy. Best be off to Gryffindor then, where you belong." The Gryffindors clapped raucously, cheering on their new Godric. McGonagall looked confused, and turned to Dumbledore, who was clapping politely. He motioned for her to continue, and so she did. Byrnes, Catharine was made a Gryffindor, and then Amanda was next in line.  
  
"Ah yes, our transfer student from the America's. Callahan, Amanda." McGonagall said.  
  
Amanda put the musty hat on her head, inhaling the faint smell of old books, dust, and lemon drops. "Hmm, how interesting, you are supposed to be in third year, but I have never seen you before." the hat said into her ear. "A transfer student are you? Well, let's see... You are fiercely loyal, even to those you just met, like your new friends Miss Evans and Miss Kalmia, eh? Ah, but you also are cunning, deviously so, perhaps Slytherin?"  
  
"Oh please no, anything but that!" she whispered softly, clenching her hands.  
  
"All right, not Slytherin then. You are brave, but oh my, what a vast mind. It's settled then, you belong in RAVENCLAW!" the hat said, shouting out the last word.  
  
"Oh thank god." She breathed, practically skipping over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting next to Lily.  
  
Someone tapped her on the back, and she turned to look into the face of a very gorgeous guy. "Hello," he said, flashing her a pearly white smile. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm your 7th year prefect, Ryan Geotter. (a/n pronounced get-ter) If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask for my help."  
  
"Thanks." She breathed. He patted her shoulder and gave her one last smile before heading off to sit at the head of the table. She turned to Lily and said, "Please tell me I'm going to be seeing him once every day if not more."  
  
Lily laughed, and replied, "You'll be seeing him at every meal unless he's somewhere else and probably a lot in the commonroom. Cute, isn't he?"  
  
"I love it here." was all she replied.  
  
The Hat finished off by depositing Young, Tyler in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you know by now, the former headmaster, Edward Dippet retired, and I was chosen to take his spot. Minerva McGonagall was picked to take my former spot as Transfiguration professor. I am sure you will treat her with the respect you give to your other teachers. Now then, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, especially four of you who like to go exploring." He did not look at James, Remus, Peter and Sirius, but his meaning to them was clear. "Well, I think I've done enough talking, why don't you start in?" He waved his hands and the golden dishes were piled with food. The students applauded their approval, and started to eat with gusto.  
  
James slunk back into his seat, earning him many thumps on the back for his fine spell casting. He glanced over at Lily, who was busy introducing Amanda to people. She glanced at him and gave him a smile and a wave, and then returned to her mashed potatoes. Amanda said something to her and she laughed, and then began to talk, using her hands to accent her speech. 'I wonder what they're talking about,' James thought. 'Ah well, maybe I can ask her later.' He turned to Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and said, "So mates, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Ok, that's all for now, I finished this JUST FOR YOU LAUREL. A great big hooray for my editors Chris and Laurel, and I have some comments about it in answer to their questions. Laurel, when James kissed Lily, he was just stalling to get his courage up. He wasn't rejected or anything. And no you aren't nosy; the fast friendship thing was based on how I became friends with you, Amanda, and especially you Chris. It took like what, 15 minutes for us to get to know each other? To the 4 to a carriage thing, you went off with your Hufflepuff friends. To Amanda: Laurel says that you also use the nickname 'Lils'... Don't you dare yell at me for that, so many other people use it too. 


End file.
